Detritus
by faburizu
Summary: Mai Kujaku is a female escort with a unique customer; in return, she's granted an opportunity to be somebody else.


This certainly isn't my best work, but the idea came to mind and I decided to play with it. Please give your most honest feedback; this is a writing after a long block and it's more than I've written in months. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

**"Detritus"**

Mai stared fixedly upon her reflection as she prepared for the night ahead of her. Tonight her presence was to grace one of her most frequent customers, a customer that had become more of a friend. She ran a hair iron over her natural waves and swept her fingers through the blonde tresses. This customer was a different type than her usual. They always asked for the same: thigh-highs, stilettos, corsets; there was an occasional fetishist - not her favorite, but it earned her a generous amount. Mai Kujaku wasn't your average whore, in fact, she preferred to be called a female escort; she certainly wasn't one lacking class.

She stepped into her dress sheepishly. It had been picked out and paid for by the customer, an extreme rarity. What's more is that he let her keep every one. While she never truly saw an opportunity fit to wear them, she appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. Tonight's dress was a faint pink and had a portrait neckline, sweeping gently off her shoulders. At the center was a small white ribbon preceding an empire waistline decorated with a small rose pattern which created the illusion of pulling from the fabric below to create soft pleats. It was a simple yet elegant dress, far behind the times but held a sort of antique charm. She stood with her back to the mirror and reached behind herself to tighten and tie it properly. The dress was anything but sexy, though tonight she would not be selling sex.

The only thing left to prepare was her face. She took a seat at her bureau and opened her bag of make up. There would be no smoky, seductive eyes or long lashes tonight. He requested that she keep it natural, using only a palette of rosy pink and nudes. Already, Mai could hardly recognize her reflection. She looked as if she were headed to a 19th century ball, something very uncharacteristic of her. There were aspects she preferred more than others about her job - this being one of them. For a night, she could forget who she is, and suddenly the past didn't exist at all. Suddenly, she became somebody else, somebody a little easier to stare at in the mirror and say, 'that's me.'

* * *

She knocked on the doors of the enormous manor and was no later greeted by the butler. He was a grey-haired, gentle looking man who bowed chivalrously to her. "The master of the house is expecting you," he said. He showed her to the stairs, as usual. Mai gave him a simple nod and lifted her dress as she ascended the staircase.

Standing before the crimson doors of the master bedroom, Mai took a deep breath. Upon entering that room, she must forget Mai Kujaku. So far, she hadn't erred in her attempts, though she feared of how it would affect him if she did. Mai took a moment to compose herself, and finally she straightened her posture. She turned the knob and pushed open the doors with as much grace as she could manage.

"Cyndia, is that you?" cooed the familiar voice. Cyndia Crawford. She'd heard the name many times; the visits were becoming more frequent. She couldn't deny it - with the correct hairstyle, attire and make-up, she was almost identical to Pegasus' lost love. Were it not for her violet eyes, the two would be completely indistinguishable. The moment Pegasus realized this, or rather saw the most indistinct similarity between the two, he knew something must be done.

"Who else would it be, Pegasus darling?"

"Come, sit," he said, encouraging her to take a seat beside him on the bed. It was a Western King size, the biggest she'd seen. It was one of _those_ nights. Often times, Pegasus would invite her to a showing at an opera house or out to a French cafe. Tonight, he desired conversation and nothing more.

The night went as usual, opening with polite and casual small-talk. It occurred to Mai just how lonely Pegasus really was - while being also the man who had everything. He liked to talk, quite a lot, and Mai had made it a habit to keep completely silent, nodding occasionally and laughing at the right parts. She couldn't say that her mind never wandered; it was inevitable. It never wandered far, however, and she found herself thinking more and more about the silver-haired man sitting beside her. Who _was_ he, after all? The more she looked, the more the saw that he had been stripped bare. In fact, what had remained of the poor man was herself - well not _her_self, but the woman she was being paid to be, almost three nights a week now. Cyndia was his last hope. With each meeting, she saw more and more sadness gathering in his eyes. He had started out so playful, always joking. Each day, his expressions grew more somber. When was the last time he had even seen sunlight?

"I only ask this of you," he said, leaning forward and looking into her eyes. Mai came down from her daydream, and tilted her head to the side with a look of utmost concern. Pegasus continued, "tell me. Why did you leave? Why did you have to fall ill?"

Mai's brows furrowed. "Pegasus... I..." As always, this was the hardest part. Mai looked into pained chestnut orbs filling with tears. "I'm right here, love. I haven't gone anywhere. I'm right here."

He leaned forward, embracing his late wife and pressing his face into her neck. Mai wrapped her arms around his shaking torso tightly. The man was only twenty-four, and already he was reduced to this trembling mess. Mai felt a fraction of joy that she could bring him some kind of pleasure, but at the same time, she felt she was only prolonging his pain. She feared it had so quickly fallen into a brand of sick encouragement - and that the downfall of this gentle man would be upon her hands.

She felt the young man's melancholy strike a chord within her, as if the desolate man in her arms were part of her. She was so young and had already lost so much and gained so little. She lived her life in isolation, even after feeling the warmth of having friends and companions. She couldn't be close to anyone, yet she felt so close to him. For once, she wanted to visit Pegasus as herself, as Mai Kujaku, and tell him how similar she felt to him. To talk of her experiences and offer companionship even in the most platonic of ways. In that moment, Mai wished her entire being could somehow melt into him, giving her last bit of unused strength to a man who could wholly make use of it.

Pegasus pulled away from her embrace and gently pressed his lips against her own. She gave into the sweet, tender kiss. It was as intimate as he would let himself become, and she welcomed it. However, a kiss marked the end of the night, always - and the princess turned into a pumpkin.


End file.
